megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Moloch
Moloch , or Chemosh , is a demon in the series. History Moloch refers to either a god or a particular kind of sacrifice associated with fire. He appears, and is mentioned, in the Old Testament as a god that Moses forbade the Israelites to worship. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race, Boss *Majin Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Ronde: Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Vile Race, as '''Chemosh' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Tyrant Race *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Vile Race *Persona 5: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Vile Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Tyrant Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Moloch rules over the Lands of Rage. He drops the Orb of Doubt, allowing the protagonist to travel to the Forest of Confusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Moloch is mentioned in dialogue and his tail drills through Tokyo Millennium. He can be seen at the abyss, as a huge golden statue, but it is impossible to speak to him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Moloch can only be acquired through a triple fusion of Coatlicue, Artemis and Orobas. He appears as a miniboss in Ikebukuro's Zoushigiya Cemetary and as a mob within Ueno's Mirage instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In Strange Journey, Moloch is the true form of Morax, encountered in Sector Fornax, explaining why Morax is of the Tyrant race rather than Fallen. Moloch appears as a boss and is available through special fusion after defeating him, using Morax and Ose as ingredients in the fusion. ''Majin Tensei'' Moloch is the boss of chapter 16. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Moloch is the name of a band whose reunion concert the protagonist buys tickets to early on in the game. The ghost of Mikiya, the keyboardist of the group, is fought in Toa TV Station's power room along with Julia and Speedy. After Orgone Ghost's defeat, a woman in Yaraiginza mentions that the reunion concert had to be canceled. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Moloch is a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the cat form (female growth path), and costs 150 D-Souls. He is the lowest level Tyrant race available in the remake. Persona 5 Moloch is the seventh Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and can be found regularly as a Shadow in the Depths of Mementos, with the title "Sacrificial Pyrekeeper." He is one of three sources of the Ghastly Wail and Nuke Amp skills and the only source of the Drain Fire skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Moloch yields a Nuke Amp skill card. Upon escaping the casino at the start of the game, the protagonist confronts a Shadow manifesting as Moloch. Upon repeating the events that lead to his capture, the protagonist meets Moloch again. When encountered as a Shadow in the Depths of Mementos, Moloch will actively attempt to inflict Fear on the party with Evil Smile before casting Psiodyne for Technical damage, occassionally using Ghastly Wail to outright kill the afflicted party members. ''Devil Children White Book'' Moloch is an agent of the angels who is watching over Earth Expanse while Isis is away. He attempts to guide Takaharu Ougi to becoming a Angel Child who will lead the world to a new future. Viewing Masaki Kuzuha as a threat, he attempts to kill him only to die at at the Devil Child's hands instead. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Majin Tensei'' ''Ronde'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children White Book'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Semitic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Majin Tensei Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas